My Complicated, Unadulterated Life
by AnimeNerdCrews
Summary: Your name is Sachiko Izuki, you are part of what was once the clan of gods, the Uchiha clan destroyed all of that, just to get to you, the holder of the wolf demon, the only beast more powerful than the nine tailed fox, you've been tortured your whole life, and when a certain Uchiha and blond, blue eyed ninja save you, you start to believe that maybe some people aren't so bad...
How we met...

"Get lost, freak!" I heard the boy yell.

How'd he even know about the monster inside of me, sealed away, the monster hidden just beneath my own flesh.

I had the worst demon inside me, according to the Uchiha clan that so brutally murdered my clan to get to me, I had the devil himself within me.

Why did they murder my clan? Because they wanted to kill me, the one thing that kept them from being the strongest clan, yet I had no true village to call my own, I just decided to stay in the leaf village, so I could have revenge.

Yet so many knew about my inner demon, that I'm wondering if I actually transformed in front of them.

I went to the back of the class, where no one sat, I answered every question, and when class was over I heard one thing, "I bet that monster gave her all the answers."

I bumped the kid, making him drop all of his books, and I walked outside.

I sat down on a hill, when I felt some other kid kicked me, I slid partially down the hill, I grasped my stomach, gasping for breath.

"You monsters are all the same, you shouldn't be here!" I heard a boy growl.

I felt things get thrown at me, when they ran out of trash, they threw pebbles and rocks, I cried out, "Stop! Stop it!"

"Hey! Stop it, leave her alone!" I heard two boys call.

I slowly stood up as the kids left, I caught a glimpse of orange and black as I collapsed into someone, my body aching.

"Thank...you..." I whispered, losing consciousness.

I opened my eyes and saw the door open, seeing two boys come in, there was a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, and one with black hair and black eyes.

I peered at the black haired boy, suddenly, I saw Itachi, I let loose a scream, the blond haired boy covered my mouth, "Calm down, we're the ones who helped you."

I was staring wide eyed at the surprised, raven haired boy, "I-Itachi...U...chi...ha..."

"Itachi?" The blond asked, "Who's that?"

The Raven haired boy stared at me, "I'm Sasuke, this is..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"My name is Sachiko Izuki," I said softly.

"Why were those guys attacking you?" Sasuke asked.

My hand instinctively went to the markings on my back, "I don't know..."

"Well, anyway, those kids were kicked out, you're going to be transferred to our class tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Thank you both," I said.

"It's no problem," Naruto said.

I started to wonder if Sasuke was a part of the Uchiha clan, when I started to speak, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been an hour since school let out, I'm surprised, you got hit pretty hard on the head," Sasuke said.

"These wraps are bugging me so much," I grumbled.

"I bet," Naruto said.

"Anyway, thanks for visiting," I said.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...in..." I mentally cursed, he caught me!

"You don't have any?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't," I said softly.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah, the Izuki house, across from Ichiraku's, um...you know, that really big house?" I asked.

"The Izuki clan's estate!" Sasuke recalled, "how are they, anyway?"

'He can't be of the Uchiha if he doesn't know...can he?' I thought.

"Um...they're...well...uh...dead," I said softly lowering my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," I said, "anyway, I'm heading to Ichiraku's, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay then, my treat," I smiled.

"You don't have to," Sasuke said.

"But I want to, besides, it's the least I could do," I said, "otherwise, I would've been worse off than bandages."

"How are you going to eat with that?" Naruto asked.

"It's lose enough to move," I said.

We walked to Ichiraku's when we got there I smiled, "Hey."

"Sachiko, my stars what happened?" The chef asked.

"My first day in the academy wasn't really too great," I said.

"So you hurt yourself?" The chef asked.

"There were bullies," I said softly.

"Come on, I bet you just didn't want to hurt them," the chef said, "you could've given them a beating, I always hear you practicing."

"You're right, I didn't want to hurt them..,but...in a way...I deserve it," I said.

"No one deserves that!" Naruto growled, "Whether you're a bad person or not, you weren't even fighting back!"

"What could you do that makes you deserve getting jumped?" Sasuke asked.

"Just existing is a burden on others...the mist and fire villages agree when they tried to kill me off..." I muttered, but Sasuke caught me.

"There must be a mistake, why would you be...?" Sasuke didn't want to finish.

"Ever heard of a Jurinkichi?" I asked.

The two shook their heads, "No."

"Well, that's for the best," I said, "when you're treated like a monster in every land and village, you grow to feel like the world itself hates you."

"You're feeling alone...?" Naruto asked.

"You two are the first people that have talked to me since...my mother tried to..." How would I even say, the last time I talked to someone was when my mother tried to kill me?

"It's okay, in a way...we're all in the same boat," Naruto said.

"Same boat?" I asked.

"Yeah, people treat me like a freak, but who needs people like that?" Naruto gave me a close eyed smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he was listening, "Sasuke, what about you, what's your story."

"My clan was wiped out by a certain man I want to kill," Sasuke said curtly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if his name was Itachi," I muttered.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall, "What do you know about Itachi!?"

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"He is the one who destroyed his clan, my clan," Sasuke growled.

I glared at him, "I don't have to tell you anything, Itachi is my target!"

"He's mine!" Sasuke growled.

"I know you saved me and all, which in a sense makes me sorry about what I'm going to do," I said, kneeing him right in the gut.

Sasuke groaned, and I ran, "Byakugan!"

I looked around, making sure Sasuke or Naruto followed me, when I whipped around face to face with Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" I greeted.

"Who are you running from?" Iruka asked.

"S-Sasuke," I admitted sheepishly.

"Never heard that one before," Iruka chuckled, "have you seen Naruto?"

"We were just at Ichiraku's, if you were going to treat him, I kind of beat you to it," I said.

"Yeah, you look like a mummy in those bandages, does anything still hurt?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit, actually," I smiled sheepishly.

I barely dodged a fire ball, I turned around, "Sharingan!"

"Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Sasuke and I called.

"Water shot Jutsu!" I yelled.

We resorted to taijutsu, I pinned Sasuke into a wall, he was staring into my eyes, "Sharingan!?"

"Itachi gave it to me, a little reminder of how much of a prick he is," I snarled, "you may have helped me, but I have a right to him, I've been targeting him since I was four!"

"Just how old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm thirteen, but why does that matter?" I asked.

"I'm fifteen, and you're in the same class!?" Sasuke asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, my clan was an advanced one, considered as gods, well...everyone except me, but all that mattered...was that my clan was in glory until Uchiha ruined it all, the entire clan, all because Itachi riled everyone up, I vowed I would kill every Uchiha and I will have my revenge on Itachi!" I hissed.

"Sachiko..." Sasuke stared at me in shock.

"I don't care what happens to me, whether I'm beaten, whipped, tortured...even killed, I've been through all of it in my clan, in my village, all because I was the supposed Sachiko of the mist, demon ninja! Or the cursed one of the mist! So long as I get my revenge on the ones who brutally murdered my clan." I growled.

"Too late, Itachi killed his own clan, all the Uchihas...almost all of them are dead," Sasuke said.

I saw pain in Sasuke's eyes, and I knew.

"You're...one of them," I hissed venomously, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Sachiko, I never knew about-"

"Move, Uchiha, or I'll take you down," I growled.

I felt my fangs sharper, and I met his intense gaze, he let go, I was about to walk away, "Sachi...I'm sorry."

"Whatever...Uchiha," I said.

I walked away, 'I need to kill...to hunt...or I might just end up...'

I ran out of the village, I killed a stag, I stared at the blood on my hands, ignoring the painful memories, 'Child this isn't necessary.'

'Inaya, I don't want to...I give up, I'm giving you control for a bit,' I answered.

'Child, you don't know what you're doing, I'm not like Iraki, that nine tailed fool will do anything for freedom, I may have a taste for blood, but I have reason, I can't control what you do now, but I will advise you not to.'

I licked the blood off my finger, giving control to Inaya.

I woke up at home, I heard a knock on my door, I opened it, still covered in blood.

"Sachi! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...I kind of fell," I lied.

"So...you reopened your wounds," Naruto said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What was up with you earlier, Sasuke and I were trying to talk to you, but you stared at us blankly before walking past us again, and there was something up with your eyes, you were covered in blood that time too," Naruto said.

"I was zoned out, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, I just wanted to check on you," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, you can stay and chat, but I just need to get cleaned up," I said.

I took a shower, redressed and started to talk to Naruto, I was still wrapped up like a mummy, which I couldn't ignore.

After a while, I really got to know Naruto, and I realized that he was my first and only friend.

I smiled, "It was nice talking Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was nice getting to know you, see ya!" Naruto said.

I hugged him and watched him leave, 'He's nice...'

I ran to the academy, eating my breakfast on the way.

I walked in just before class started, "Okay, class, today we have a new student, she came from class 4-B, I expect you to welcome her with open arms, can you tell them your name?" Iruka asked.

"My name is Sachiko Izuki," I smiled as charmingly as possible.

Girls gawked at my injuries, while guys were gaping at my looks, usually, it takes about two minutes in a room of friendly people for the guys to fall for me.

Although I rarely find nice people, this class was different, but no guy can get past the fact that someone who seemed so nice, pretty, and friendly gets bullied, or has a tortured past.

Luckily, no one but Naruto and Sasuke knows.

"Alright then, Sachiko, please take the empty seat between Sasuke and Naruto," I felt girls glare at me as they heard I would be sitting next to Sasuke.

'Hopeless fan girls,' I thought.

I sat down, Sasuke glanced at me before muttering, "I'm surprised you showed up, me being an Uchiha."

"I can't let one obstacle stop me, besides, I doubt you had any part in the murder of my clan, there was only one kid amongst them that wanted to kill my clan, to kill me, my twin, Shiki, not to mention that Itachi led this group in secret, in return, that group, along with my clan died, as the Uchihas killed them in sleep, I was the only one who was awake, since my torture would haunt me, but that same day, I escaped my prison, and killed as many as I could, so you see, I am also responsible for a part of your clan dying, you should feel the same hate towards me as I do the Uchiha name," I said, almost emotionlessly.

"But I don't, because they were in league with Itachi, not only that, but they were trying to kill you, you had every right," Sasuke answered.

"But then why? Why don't you hate me? I'm a monster...and despite the fact you wish to follow a path of revenge, you have a good heart, so why do you see me as a friend?" I snapped.

"Because, you may say you're a monster, but I see it, you have a good heart, you want to fight to regain the honor of a clan who you remain loyal to even after all that's happened, so, Sachi of the mist, I see you as someone like me," Sasuke said.

I looked down, "I don't need your friendship, and we are nothing alike."

"Sachiko, Sasuke, care to explain what you're talking about?" Iruka asked.

We both looked at Iruka, we have too much pride to say sorry, so we both drop our gaze, but I can feel fan girls glaring at me, so I turn and glare at them, scaring them into looking away.

"You're pretty good at that," Sasuke whispered.

"It's not my problem that their ogling you, since their your fan girls, but I can be scary as hell if I want," I answered.

"Well, I think it's cool," Sasuke said.

"Hn," I responded.

I looked over to Naruto, he looked at me and made a silly face, making me chuckle, I nudged him.

After we had break, I walked to the training grounds, seeing Sasuke there too, he managed to hit every target, except one, I used my power, jumping up I threw all my kunai with my chakra, every kunai hitting their target.

"That's pretty cool," Sasuke admitted.

"You having trouble with your blind spot?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

I smirked, "It's okay not to be perfect, matter of fact, I'll teach you if you can let go of your pride and let me."

How we met...

"Get lost, freak!" I heard the boy yell.

How'd he even know about the monster inside of me, sealed away, the monster hidden just beneath my own flesh.

I had the worst demon inside me, according to the Uchiha clan that so brutally murdered my clan to get to me, I had the devil himself within me.

Why did they murder my clan? Because they wanted to kill me, the one thing that kept them from being the strongest clan, yet I had no true village to call my own, I just decided to stay in the leaf village, so I could have revenge.

Yet so many knew about my inner demon, that I'm wondering if I actually transformed in front of them.

I went to the back of the class, where no one sat, I answered every question, and when class was over I heard one thing, "I bet that monster gave her all the answers."

I bumped the kid, making him drop all of his books, and I walked outside.

I sat down on a hill, when I felt some other kid kicked me, I slid partially down the hill, I grasped my stomach, gasping for breath.

"You monsters are all the same, you shouldn't be here!" I heard a boy growl.

I felt things get thrown at me, when they ran out of trash, they threw pebbles and rocks, I cried out, "Stop! Stop it!"

"Hey! Stop it, leave her alone!" I heard two boys call.

I slowly stood up as the kids left, I caught a glimpse of orange and black as I collapsed into someone, my body aching.

"Thank...you..." I whispered, losing consciousness.

I opened my eyes and saw the door open, seeing two boys come in, there was a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, and one with black hair and black eyes.

I peered at the black haired boy, suddenly, I saw Itachi, I let loose a scream, the blond haired boy covered my mouth, "Calm down, we're the ones who helped you."

I was staring wide eyed at the surprised, raven haired boy, "I-Itachi...U...chi...ha..."

"Itachi?" The blond asked, "Who's that?"

The Raven haired boy stared at me, "I'm Sasuke, this is..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"My name is Sachiko Izuki," I said softly.

"Why were those guys attacking you?" Sasuke asked.

My hand instinctively went to the markings on my back, "I don't know..."

"Well, anyway, those kids were kicked out, you're going to be transferred to our class tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Thank you both," I said.

"It's no problem," Naruto said.

I started to wonder if Sasuke was a part of the Uchiha clan, when I started to speak, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been an hour since school let out, I'm surprised, you got hit pretty hard on the head," Sasuke said.

"These wraps are bugging me so much," I grumbled.

"I bet," Naruto said.

"Anyway, thanks for visiting," I said.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...in..." I mentally cursed, he caught me!

"You don't have any?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't," I said softly.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah, the Izuki house, across from Ichiraku's, um...you know, that really big house?" I asked.

"The Izuki clan's estate!" Sasuke recalled, "how are they, anyway?"

'He can't be of the Uchiha if he doesn't know...can he?' I thought.

"Um...they're...well...uh...dead," I said softly lowering my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," I said, "anyway, I'm heading to Ichiraku's, wanna come?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay then, my treat," I smiled.

"You don't have to," Sasuke said.

"But I want to, besides, it's the least I could do," I said, "otherwise, I would've been worse off than bandages."

"How are you going to eat with that?" Naruto asked.

"It's lose enough to move," I said.

We walked to Ichiraku's when we got there I smiled, "Hey."

"Sachiko, my stars what happened?" The chef asked.

"My first day in the academy wasn't really too great," I said.

"So you hurt yourself?" The chef asked.

"There were bullies," I said softly.

"Come on, I bet you just didn't want to hurt them," the chef said, "you could've given them a beating, I always hear you practicing."

"You're right, I didn't want to hurt them..,but...in a way...I deserve it," I said.

"No one deserves that!" Naruto growled, "Whether you're a bad person or not, you weren't even fighting back!"

"What could you do that makes you deserve getting jumped?" Sasuke asked.

"Just existing is a burden on others...the mist and fire villages agree when they tried to kill me off..." I muttered, but Sasuke caught me.

"There must be a mistake, why would you be...?" Sasuke didn't want to finish.

"Ever heard of a Jurinkichi?" I asked.

The two shook their heads, "No."

"Well, that's for the best," I said, "when you're treated like a monster in every land and village, you grow to feel like the world itself hates you."

"You're feeling alone...?" Naruto asked.

"You two are the first people that have talked to me since...my mother tried to..." How would I even say, the last time I talked to someone was when my mother tried to kill me?

"It's okay, in a way...we're all in the same boat," Naruto said.

"Same boat?" I asked.

"Yeah, people treat me like a freak, but who needs people like that?" Naruto gave me a close eyed smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he was listening, "Sasuke, what about you, what's your story."

"My clan was wiped out by a certain man I want to kill," Sasuke said curtly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if his name was Itachi," I muttered.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall, "What do you know about Itachi!?"

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"He is the one who destroyed his clan, my clan," Sasuke growled.

I glared at him, "I don't have to tell you anything, Itachi is my target!"

"He's mine!" Sasuke growled.

"I know you saved me and all, which in a sense makes me sorry about what I'm going to do," I said, kneeing him right in the gut.

Sasuke groaned, and I ran, "Byakugan!"

I looked around, making sure Sasuke or Naruto followed me, when I whipped around face to face with Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" I greeted.

"Who are you running from?" Iruka asked.

"S-Sasuke," I admitted sheepishly.

"Never heard that one before," Iruka chuckled, "have you seen Naruto?"

"We were just at Ichiraku's, if you were going to treat him, I kind of beat you to it," I said.

"Yeah, you look like a mummy in those bandages, does anything still hurt?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, quite a bit, actually," I smiled sheepishly.

I barely dodged a fire ball, I turned around, "Sharingan!"

"Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Sasuke and I called.

"Water shot Jutsu!" I yelled.

We resorted to taijutsu, I pinned Sasuke into a wall, he was staring into my eyes, "Sharingan!?"

"Itachi gave it to me, a little reminder of how much of a prick he is," I snarled, "you may have helped me, but I have a right to him, I've been targeting him since I was four!"

"Just how old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm thirteen, but why does that matter?" I asked.

"I'm fifteen, and you're in the same class!?" Sasuke asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, my clan was an advanced one, considered as gods, well...everyone except me, but all that mattered...was that my clan was in glory until Uchiha ruined it all, the entire clan, all because Itachi riled everyone up, I vowed I would kill every Uchiha and I will have my revenge on Itachi!" I hissed.

"Sachiko..." Sasuke stared at me in shock.

"I don't care what happens to me, whether I'm beaten, whipped, tortured...even killed, I've been through all of it in my clan, in my village, all because I was the supposed Sachiko of the mist, demon ninja! Or the cursed one of the mist! So long as I get my revenge on the ones who brutally murdered my clan." I growled.

"Too late, Itachi killed his own clan, all the Uchihas...almost all of them are dead," Sasuke said.

I saw pain in Sasuke's eyes, and I knew.

"You're...one of them," I hissed venomously, holding a kunai to his neck.

"Sachiko, I never knew about-"

"Move, Uchiha, or I'll take you down," I growled.

I felt my fangs sharper, and I met his intense gaze, he let go, I was about to walk away, "Sachi...I'm sorry."

"Whatever...Uchiha," I said.

I walked away, 'I need to kill...to hunt...or I might just end up...'

I ran out of the village, I killed a stag, I stared at the blood on my hands, ignoring the painful memories, 'Child this isn't necessary.'

'Inaya, I don't want to...I give up, I'm giving you control for a bit,' I answered.

'Child, you don't know what you're doing, I'm not like Iraki, that nine tailed fool will do anything for freedom, I may have a taste for blood, but I have reason, I can't control what you do now, but I will advise you not to.'

I licked the blood off my finger, giving control to Inaya.

I woke up at home, I heard a knock on my door, I opened it, still covered in blood.

"Sachi! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...I kind of fell," I lied.

"So...you reopened your wounds," Naruto said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What was up with you earlier, Sasuke and I were trying to talk to you, but you stared at us blankly before walking past us again, and there was something up with your eyes, you were covered in blood that time too," Naruto said.

"I was zoned out, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, I just wanted to check on you," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, you can stay and chat, but I just need to get cleaned up," I said.

I took a shower, redressed and started to talk to Naruto, I was still wrapped up like a mummy, which I couldn't ignore.

After a while, I really got to know Naruto, and I realized that he was my first and only friend.

I smiled, "It was nice talking Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was nice getting to know you, see ya!" Naruto said.

I hugged him and watched him leave, 'He's nice...'

I ran to the academy, eating my breakfast on the way.

I walked in just before class started, "Okay, class, today we have a new student, she came from class 4-B, I expect you to welcome her with open arms, can you tell them your name?" Iruka asked.

"My name is Sachiko Izuki," I smiled as charmingly as possible.

Girls gawked at my injuries, while guys were gaping at my looks, usually, it takes about two minutes in a room of friendly people for the guys to fall for me.

Although I rarely find nice people, this class was different, but no guy can get past the fact that someone who seemed so nice, pretty, and friendly gets bullied, or has a tortured past.

Luckily, no one but Naruto and Sasuke knows.

"Alright then, Sachiko, please take the empty seat between Sasuke and Naruto," I felt girls glare at me as they heard I would be sitting next to Sasuke.

'Hopeless fan girls,' I thought.

I sat down, Sasuke glanced at me before muttering, "I'm surprised you showed up, me being an Uchiha."

"I can't let one obstacle stop me, besides, I doubt you had any part in the murder of my clan, there was only one kid amongst them that wanted to kill my clan, to kill me, my twin, Shiki, not to mention that Itachi led this group in secret, in return, that group, along with my clan died, as the Uchihas killed them in sleep, I was the only one who was awake, since my torture would haunt me, but that same day, I escaped my prison, and killed as many as I could, so you see, I am also responsible for a part of your clan dying, you should feel the same hate towards me as I do the Uchiha name," I said, almost emotionlessly.

"But I don't, because they were in league with Itachi, not only that, but they were trying to kill you, you had every right," Sasuke answered.

"But then why? Why don't you hate me? I'm a monster...and despite the fact you wish to follow a path of revenge, you have a good heart, so why do you see me as a friend?" I snapped.

"Because, you may say you're a monster, but I see it, you have a good heart, you want to fight to regain the honor of a clan who you remain loyal to even after all that's happened, so, Sachi of the mist, I see you as someone like me," Sasuke said.

I looked down, "I don't need your friendship, and we are nothing alike."

"Sachiko, Sasuke, care to explain what you're talking about?" Iruka asked.

We both looked at Iruka, we have too much pride to say sorry, so we both drop our gaze, but I can feel fan girls glaring at me, so I turn and glare at them, scaring them into looking away.

"You're pretty good at that," Sasuke whispered.

"It's not my problem that their ogling you, since their your fan girls, but I can be scary as hell if I want," I answered.

"Well, I think it's cool," Sasuke said.

"Hn," I responded.

I looked over to Naruto, he looked at me and made a silly face, making me chuckle, I nudged him.

After we had break, I walked to the training grounds, seeing Sasuke there too, he managed to hit every target, except one, I used my power, jumping up I threw all my kunai with my chakra, every kunai hitting their target.

"That's pretty cool," Sasuke admitted.

"You having trouble with your blind spot?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

I smirked, "It's okay not to be perfect, matter of fact, I'll teach you if you can let go of your pride and let me."

Sasuke hesitated, before finally giving in, "Fine."

I became Sasuke's friend, but it took a while for me to finally accept the Uchiha, and when I wasn't saving Sasuke from fan girls and hanging out with him, I was hanging out with Naruto.


End file.
